


My Father Told Me to Look Out

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Long Way Down [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen, community: tthdrabbles, over the rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: The Princess' companion smells funny to Tutor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tthdrabbles #114: dance

Tutor sidled up to Jeb Cain, decked out in his regimental best. "You don’t happen to know who’s dancing with Princess DG, do you?"

"And hello to you, too," Jeb replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hi."

Jeb smiled. "He’s the Slipper from over the rainbow . I’m surprised you haven’t met him. He’s been a guest of the Crown until they can figure out how to send him back."

"It’s different coming over the rainbow," Tutor agreed. "But who is he?"

"Why do you want to know? You haven’t been introduced?"

"I’ve been on a diplomatic mission to the Kingdom of Ix. I’m just back today. As to why..." Tutor took a deep breath, the gesture bringing his age to bear. "He smells like a shapeshifter."

"I didn’t think know the Other Side had shapeshifters." Jeb grinned. "I wonder what breed of dog he is."

"Something big. Wild."

"Mastiff? Wolfdog?"

Tutor turned serious eyes on Jeb. "Bigger. Wilder"

"Than a Wolfdog?" As he was speaking, DG and the stranger twirled past. Laughing, the princess didn’t notice them, but her companion did. He acknowledged them both with a sharp nod.

"How wild?" Jeb asked.

"Wolf."

"I’ll find my father."

Fin[ite]


End file.
